


The Blade of Fate.

by mIDNIGHTwOLF (va_di_pa)



Series: The Blade of Fate [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fights, Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other, Sailing, Underage Drinking, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/va_di_pa/pseuds/mIDNIGHTwOLF
Summary: It was an eternity after the time of the First Men, when fate brought two people together, both lives were marked by war, blood and loss, their hearts and souls got a deep black hole, which they tried to patch up, when their family was violently taken from them in front of their eyes.
Series: The Blade of Fate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663489
Kudos: 1





	1. Prolog

Everyone says fire and ice are the greatest antagonists in our world, there is no common ground.  
Even before the First Men set foot on this land for the first time, fire and ice were enemies and destined to remain so forever.  
Or not...

It was an eternity after the time of the First Men, when fate brought two people together.  
Both lives were marked by war, blood and loss, their hearts and souls got a deep black hole, which they tried to patch up when their family was violently taken from them in front of their eyes.  
Both fought their way on a long path, marked by losses and betrayal, to a new life far from their old home, away from everything they tried to forget.  
But as the fire roars and loudly makes its way back to its inheritance, carried by support and driven by the hunger for vengeance, the ice creeps and sneaks quietly from behind, burying the knowledge beneath it as it takes its revenge with its frosty, blood-covered claws, which they wanted to deny her.


	2. Chapter One

The smell of blood drew more and more rats into the dark alley at the edge of the city.  
Spread out like a slaughtered animal lay there, under the nightly starlit sky, a full-grown man, his cloak lying dirty and soaked in blood underneath him, what color he had, one could only make out vaguely.  
The wounds were as if caused by a large animal, a dog or a wolf, large pieces of flesh were missing in the torso and on the legs, the face was only a single mass of flesh, this sight was an unbearable imposition even for war-hardened men.  
Steps approach the alley and scare up the crowd of rats, which immediately scattered in different directions, spreading the blood with their little feet.  
"It smells like death."  
"Surprises you, we're at war. The stench of death is everywhere."  
"War has not yet come to Braavos, something brings death here, someone."  
As they turned into the alley, their footsteps splashed through the blood, almost immediately they stopped as their eyes fell on the man who had been torn to pieces.  
The taller of the two got closer to the dead man and crouched down to get a closer look in the dim light of the night.  
"A man did not kill him," said the man, crouching next to the dead one.  
"Then what killed him, Duck?" asked the man answering to the name Jon Connington.  
Duck took a closer look at the dead man and immediately noticed the bite marks.  
"A wolf," he said with complete certainty.  
He had seen wounds like that before, back in Westeros.  
"There are no wolves in Braavos, it could only have been a dog."  
"No, these are marks of wolves. Look, the way the flesh was ripped out." He pointed to the big hole in the man's torso, "This is typical for the tearing behaviour of wild wolves."  
"I have not seen any wolves yet. How do you think they got here? Did they swim?"  
"Many of the citizens have reported such cases on a number of occasions, for a few years now there have been repeated findings, but no one has ever witnessed how it happened."  
"Even if it weren't like that, we should probably get back. Griff's going to wonder what's taking us so long this time. "We can leave the dead guy here, someone will take care of him in the morning."  
"Hmph."  
Duck wiped his hands on a clean spot on the cloak before he rose and followed Connington.  
"Don't you think that one day Griff will hear about these dead men, too? Maybe we should move on, just to be safe."  
"No, so far we're safest here. As long as neither of us is a victim, he doesn't have to know about this. He can say for the first time that he feels safe. Like you said, these are just animal attacks."  
Despite this statement, both knew deep inside that there was something not quite normal about the whole situation.  
Unnoticed by either of them, silver eyes flashed in the alley, watching all this with interest, a wolfish grin appeared in the dark.


End file.
